Devore
, a Devore male]] The Devore were a humanoid species native to the Delta Quadrant. Their features were distinguished by a series of delicate ridges over the eyebrows and down the bridge of the nose. They were part of the Devore Imperium. The Devore had a deep mistrust of telepaths and every gaharey (which means "outsider" in the Devore language) starship that passed through their space was searched by Devore personnel. ( ) They were native to the planet Devore Prime. ( , ) History In 2375, the Federation starship entered Devore space on its way from the Delta to the Alpha Quadrant. The Imperium granted passage on the condition that Voyager submit to frequent inspections by Devore personnel. The total of four inspections were carried out by pairs of Devore warships. These were commanded by Kashyk. Voyager detected another dozen warships laying in wait in a Mutara class nebula for ships illegally carrying telepaths. The transport ship continually gave them new coordinates, one of which was a Mutara-class nebula. It was later discovered that the transport ship had been intercepted, and at least one dozen ships were waiting inside the nebula for further ships to fall into the trap. However, Voyager did not go to the nebula. The Brenari refugees that the crew helped escaped in two Voyager shuttlecraft through the wormhole that was located in the nebula. ( ) In late 2381, the Devore, Karlon, Turei, Vaadwaur and Voth joined the Kinara and began blockading the Gateway to the . The Confederacy Interstellar Fleet and the Kinara became embroiled in skirmishes, and the Voth sabotaged the Federation subspace relay network in the Delta Quadrant. At some point before February 2382, the fugitive Neyser criminal Meegan McDonnell took control of Devore, Turei, Vaadwaur, and other leaders by occupying their minds with those of her fellow criminal Neysers. ( ) In late 2381, a Kinara fleet attacked the Federation starships and and their wave form allies near the Ark Planet. The led a fleet of the Confederacy Interstellar Fleet and obliterated the Kinara fleet. General Mattings subsequently invited the Federation ships to visit the First World. ( ) In February 2382, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway convinced the Presider of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant, Isorla Cin, to enter negotiations with the Kinara fleet blockading the Gateway. The Skeen Rigger Meeml of the starship Lightcarrier responded to her hail, and the Confederacy learned of the Kinara's demands for the first time. The diplomatic exchange was enabled by the Federation starship . The Neyser-possessed commanding officer of the Devore warship Manticle, Inspector Kashyk, inserted himself into the conversation and made the extradition of Admiral Janeway a non-negotiable term for peace between the Confederacy and the Kinara. When the Confederacy declined to abide to these terms, the standoff degenerated into open battle. The battle came to a halt when Janeway agreed to be extradited. A shuttle carried her and two subordinates to the Manticle, where Kashyk and a multi-species security team took her into custody to stand trial. The Manticle departed afterwards. ( ) External link * Category:Devore category:races and cultures category:delta Quadrant races and cultures category:humanoid species